


Мора'Дум

by natoth



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2015, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мора’Дум — испытание ужасом. Каждый рейнджер должен пройти через это. Даже Энтил’За.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мора'Дум

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mora'Dum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009804) by [LMA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMA/pseuds/LMA). 



> Беты: tigrjonok, andelyta

— Это будет исключительно трудно, Избранный. Серьезный вызов. Этот человек не похож на большинство землян. 

— Этого следовало ожидать, Анла’Шок На.

— Более того, его личная история ясно показывает, как нелегко его сломать. Обычная пытка была совсем неэффективной; Клинки Ветра старались, как могли, но вызвали только случайный стон. И не добились никакой информации, хотя применили все свои хваленые совершенные методы.

— Он достаточно недоверчив по отношению к телепатам, но использует свой острый ум как средство борьбы и не поддается запугиваниям. И в конце концов он использует свой гнев, чтобы заблокировать их. Вот почему было так трудно стереть его воспоминания.

— Ты знаешь его лучше всех, сатай Деленн. Что ты можешь рассказать о нем, исходя из твоих личных наблюдений?

— Он вообще не боится смерти или ранений. И даже порой сам ищет встречи со смертью. Я несколько раз видела это.

— Ни один воин не боится смерти. Этого недостаточно, чтобы стать особенным, даже если каста жрецов считает именно так.

— Ни один воин не признается, что боится смерти, алит, но все мы видели множество тех, кто, встретившись с ней лицом к лицу, взывают к своим матерям.

— Мне больно признавать это, ф’хурсна сех, но да, так и есть.

— У него есть возлюбленная. Можем ли мы использовать это против него?

— Не уверен. Но в любом случае, она вне досягаемости, у Предела. Поэтому мы снова обращаемся к тебе, сатай Деленн.

— В Битве на Рубеже мы видели, что вещи, которые ужасают других, его скорее приводят в ярость. За все время, что я знаю его, ни разу не видела его по-настоящему испуганным.

— Ах, но к тому времени, когда Джеффри Дэвид Синклер пройдет испытание, мы увидим его страх, не так ли, Деленн?

— Нет. Нет, если мы все же добились успеха. Во имя Валена, нет.

— Тогда, наконец, мы пришли к согласию. Друг с другом и с традицией.

— Да, алит Нерун, в этом деле касты воинов и жрецов едины. Если задуманное будет исполнено, то только так, как положено. Без снисхождения.

 

***

 

— Джеффри! Проснитесь, Джеффри!

— Что… Деленн? Что вы здесь делаете? — воскликнул Синклер, подскочив на постели. В Тузаноре его поселили в доме Валена.

— Нет времени объяснять, нам надо поторопиться!

— Что? Почему? Что за бессмыслица? — вскричал он, поймав брошенную в него одежду и прижав ее к груди. Он едва успел натянуть футболку с длинными рукавами и застегнуть штаны, как Деленн схватила его за руку и потащила к двери. Он никогда раньше не видел ее в таком состоянии. Ее паника озадачила его.

— Нам надо выбраться отсюда до того, как они придут за вами!

— До того как придут… кто? Забрать меня куда? — спрашивал он, пока они бежали куда-то в холодной и безлунной минбарской ночи.

— Слишком поздно! Простите, Джеффри, я пыталась… — Группа мужчин в черной форме касты воинов, со спрятанными под капюшонами лицами, появилась из темноты, и Синклер немедленно подобрался, готовый к бою. — Я пыталась…

— Вот они где! Схватить их! — приказал знакомый голос из мрака. Синклер уставился во тьму и увидел ухмыляющееся знакомое лицо.

— Алит Нерун? — он снова посмотрел на Деленн. — Может, кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что здесь происходит?

Другие воины скользнули во тьме, окружив их. Он заметил среди них ворлонца и обратился к нему:

— Улкеш?

— Вот они, сатай, — сообщил Нерун приблизившейся фигуре в мантии.

— Деленн! — резко сказал Ратенн. — Тебе же приказали не вмешиваться! Совет принял решение.

— Ратенн? Что? — Синклер был потрясен, увидев того, кого считал другом, среди творящегося здесь безумия. — Что случилось?

— Надеюсь, ты будешь сопротивляться, Синклер, — злобно улыбнулся Нерун, и его ладонь легла на денн’бок на поясе. Тотчас двое воинов схватили Синклера за руки, но он мгновенно вырвался, стряхнув их, и развернулся к одному из них, сжав кулаки.

— Сопротивляться бесполезно, Синклер, их больше! Они только покалечат вас! — закричала Деленн, когда другая пара рук схватила ее. — Не сопротивляйтесь, Джеффри! Сдавайтесь!

— Черта с два! — прорычал Синклер, подныривая, уклоняясь и нанося удары в ответ, впрочем, без особого результата. Их было слишком много, и они были прекрасно обучены — одному человеку не под силу ускользнуть, как бы хорошо и яростно он ни сопротивлялся. Последнее, что помнил Синклер — это шест Неруна, ударивший его в живот. Одновременно кто-то налетел на него со спины, а потом все исчезло во тьме.

 

***

 

Синклер застонал, медленно приходя в сознание, и обнаружил, что лежит на ледяном каменном полу в полной темноте. Он был весь покрыт синяками и кровоподтеками, ноги были босы. Собравшись и обследовав свои раны, он встал и воскликнул:

— Эй, где вы? Кто вы? Чего вы хотите? — Молчание было ему ответом. Согнувшись от боли в пояснице, он вытянул руку и медленно шел до тех пор, пока не коснулся неровной каменной стены. Он шагнул вперед, понимая, что находится в небольшом помещении, но было темно хоть глаз выколи. В один момент его нога провалилась в пустоту, но он успел отпрянуть прежде, чем свалился в дурно пахнущую яму. — Где, черт побери, я нахожусь? Что происходит? — громко спросил он, добравшись до запертой двери. Толкнул ее плечом, но она не поддалась.

Еще вчера ничего не предвещало проблем, совсем ничего. Его кандидатуру на пост Анла’Шок На, лидера рейнджеров, одобрили и Серый Совет, и Совет Старейшин. Даже Нерун согласился, сказав ему только, что он «может называться и исполнять обязанности Первого Рейнджера, но не станет Энтил’За до тех пор, пока не докажет, что достоин этого титула». Дженимер, Избранный, лично проводил его в новый дом, а сатай Ратенн показал ему тренировочный лагерь рейнджеров. Его даже пригласили выступить перед новобранцами-землянами, вступившими в его войска. Все происходило на удивление быстро и слишком гладко. В тот вечер он скромно поужинал, немного почитал про Валена и историю рейнджеров и стал готовиться ко сну, предвкушая завтрашний день: новую работу и свою новую роль. А потом внезапно произошло все это: Деленн у его постели, засада в ночи, яростная драка. Он поморщился, слабо улыбнувшись: по крайней мере, он не сдался им легко и заставил повозиться, прежде чем они смогли его одолеть.

Но почему? Почему это случилось с ним? И что произошло? Ему не нравились тайны, особенно настолько непредсказуемые. Что он мог упустить из виду? Осторожно усевшись около стены и потирая разбитые костяшки пальцев, Синклер пытался отыскать смысл происходящего. Но фактов, на которые можно опереться, было немного. Он снова прикоснулся к стене. В отличие от большинства зданий, которые он видел в Тузаноре во время своего недолгого пребывания здесь, она была неровной и не из кристаллина. Так что, возможно, его увезли куда-то еще, в горы. Он явно был не на корабле. Это были факты один и два. Определенно Деленн противостояла остальному Серому Совету, большинство членов которого обернулись против них двоих. На Земле поступили бы точно так же. Совет, как говорил Ратенн, принял решение, значит, было какое-то ночное совещание. Очень необычно. Это факты три и четыре. Они заручились помощью касты воинов, или, возможно, каста воинов захватила власть в Совете. В каждом правительстве есть свои интриги: никогда нельзя исключать такую возможность. Что бы ни произошло, это случилось молниеносно, особенно для минбарцев, которые никогда не славились своей поспешностью. За исключением… и тут его мысли обратились к началу войны Земли с Минбаром. Да, такое уже бывало. Но, по правде говоря, если посмотреть на ситуацию непредвзято, у землян не было шансов противостоять их смертоносному и стремительному ответному удару. Он снова вернулся к тому, что происходило здесь и сейчас. Что насчет рейнджеров? Никаких признаков их вмешательства, и его непосредственного предшественника на посту Анла'Шок На, Турвала, там не было, равно как и сеха Дурхана. Или они держались в тени во время нападения, или просто не знали о нем. Это уже был седьмой факт. Но ворлонцы… Улкеш был там, молчаливый и зловещий наблюдатель. Странно, потому что еще вчера и Улкеш был вроде бы на его стороне: «Время пришло. И это начало. Забудь обо всем и иди», — произнес он, и сразу после этого Синклеру сообщили, что принято решение о назначении его на пост Первого Рейнджера. В словах Коша и Улкеша всегда присутствовала некая двусмысленность, но это высказывание было непривычно прямым. И все же он мог только гадать, какую роль во всем этом играли ворлонцы. Казалось, на Минбаре ничего не происходило без консультации и одобрения ворлонского правительства. Вот и все, что ему было известно, подумал Синклер со вздохом. Восемь фактов.

Осторожно обогнув зловонную дыру, он исследовал свою камеру, двигаясь на четвереньках по кругу. Наткнувшись на какой-то предмет, поднял его. Вещь была тяжелой, и Синклер осторожно ощупал и потряс ее. Кажется, это было что-то вроде фляги, явно полной. Только сейчас он осознал, как сильно его мучает жажда. Колебался он недолго. Открыл флягу и осторожно понюхал содержимое, а потом плеснул немного жидкости себе на ладонь и лизнул кончиком языка. Жидкость не имела запаха и вкуса. Тут был смысл: если бы они хотели его убить, он бы здесь не сидел. Они бы убили его сразу. Так что вот и еще один факт: он нужен им живым, им что-то нужно от него или его хотят использовать. Кивнув, он сделал глоток из фляги, и безвкусная жидкость наполнила его пересохший рот. Но через несколько минут он почувствовал головокружение и сильнейшую сонливость. Проклятие, выругался он мысленно, все-таки что-то подмешано в воду. Он попытался стряхнуть сонливость, моргая и шлепая себя по лицу, но транквилизатор уже подействовал. Растянувшись на полу, Синклер уснул.

 

***

 

Он очнулся с сильной головной болью, мысли путались, а в рот как будто набилась вата. Как долго он пробыл без сознания? Часы? Дни? Трудно сказать. Он подполз к дыре и помочился. Судя по силе позыва, прошло довольно много времени. Поднявшись на ноги, спотыкаясь, пошел вперед, вытянув руки. Пересек камеру по направлению к двери и там споткнулся о новый предмет. Миска. Еда. Он не смог сдержать гнева от столь откровенного оскорбления. Неужели они и в самом деле считают, будто он настолько туп, что может дважды наступить на одни и те же грабли? В конце концов, если только еда и вода не были оставлены разными группировками, вероятно, в пищу тоже что-то подмешано. В любом случае он не собирался это есть и, дабы избежать будущего искушения, вернулся к дыре и вывалил туда содержимое миски, а потом и миску бросил туда же. Тот факт, что кто-то приходил в камеру, означал, что им важно оставить его в живых. Спасибо и на этом.

Он снова вернулся к двери. Первая обязанность заключенного — бежать. Но в двери не было ни щелей, ни отверстий, сквозь которые мог бы просочиться свет. Он поискал другой выход, снова нашел полную фляжку, но не было никаких зацепок, которые подсказали бы, как выбраться отсюда. Хм-м. Он задумался о том, могла ли дыра в полу соединяться с общей канализационной системой, но он ничего не слышал, когда мочился, даже эха, так что не стоило и проверять. Кажется, ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как сидеть и ждать, пока кто-нибудь откроет дверь. Кэтрин всегда раздражало его долготерпение. Но более двадцати лет занятий медитацией научили его ждать. Он сел и сосредоточился на дыхании.

И все-таки кромешная тьма и молчание подавляли. Было так темно, что он не мог понять, открыты или закрыты глаза. Перед глазами плясали пятна света: смутно припомнив уроки физики, он решил, что это, должно быть, альфа-излучение от распада радиоактивных изотопов. Возможно, это означало, что он находился под землей. Или это просто вспышки света на сетчатке его глаз? Интересный феномен, подумал он. Кажется, это называлось «сплошной серый», визуальный шум или что-то в этом духе. Вот и все, что он мог припомнить об этом явлении.

Он решил распорядиться водой иначе, отмыв засохшую кровь на руках и лице. На его щеках появилась щетина, но до бороды было еще далеко. Наверно, он здесь уже пару дней? Под левым глазом было особенно чувствительный ушиб. Правое запястье болело, а плечи ныли, и его тут же пронзило болью, когда он попытался сделать глубокий вдох. Его и в самом деле избили. Он подумал, не было ли это опять делом рук Клинков Ветра. Уже прошло одиннадцать лет, а они все еще вспоминали его с ненавистью, если верить словам Несущей Смерть. Но нет, Нерун был из Звездных Всадников, а кланы действовали независимо друг от друга. Странно, что именно Нерун; Синклеру казалось, что они могли бы уже помириться после того ложного обвинения в покушении на Дженимера. Проклятие, столько всего странного произошло за такой короткий срок: с тех пор, как правительство Земли отправило его на Минбар.

По крайней мере, он все еще мог рассчитывать на Деленн. Ее дружба была здесь его опорой, и он был рад заручиться ее преданностью. Но почему она не подготовила его к тому, что должно было случиться? Лишь однажды ему довелось видеть, как она потеряла самообладание похожим образом: когда увидела прибывшего на «Вавилон 5» Охотника за Душами. Если бы только, разбудив его, она рассказала, почему они попали в эту переделку. Если бы у него было чуть больше времени… Тут он подумал о том, что так и не успел повидаться с Деленн перед тем, как она вошла в Кризалис. У них вечно не получалось встретиться, когда ей было нужно поговорить с ним о чем-то важном. Ах, но это было ничто по сравнению с тем, как у него вышло с Кэтрин. Ведь она даже не знала, что его перевели с «Вавилона 5», и если бы ему не удалось послать ей весточку, она бы никогда и не узнала, что с ним случилось. Мысль об этом сводила его с ума. Синклер встал и принялся шагать по камере, чтобы сбросить напряжение. Девять шагов в ширину и семь — в длину. Назад и вперед. Назад и вперед. Назад и вперед.

Наверное, прошел целый час, прежде чем он устал от ходьбы. Или пять часов. Он мог определять время только одним способом — ориентируясь на то, как давно опорожнил мочевой пузырь. Но, так как он больше ничего не пил, этот метод вряд ли можно быть назвать надежным. Он вспомнил о сенсорной депривации — все, что ему преподавали об этом в Академии, о том, как искажается чувство времени. Его друг и подчиненный Билл Митчелл был впечатлен тем, что Синклер мог продержаться без сна и оставаться бодрым в бункере дольше него. Но в этой безмолвной тьме он понял, что устал быстрее. Может, это своего рода минбарская пытка? Нет, вряд ли. Потребуются многие месяцы, чтобы сломать кого-либо таким способом. Они наверняка это знают. И все же, он так устал. Чтобы не заснуть, Синклер начал читать стихи: Теннисона, Дилана Томаса, монолог Гамлета — все, что приходило на ум. Процедуру проверки систем истребителя. Преамбулу конституции Земного Альянса. Розарий. Его любимые псалмы. Непристойные застольные песенки. Ругательства на всех языках, которые он знал и помнил. Где он? Сколько еще они собираются его здесь держать? Почему он здесь?

Синклер потер глаза и снова полюбовался на психоделические узоры воображаемых цветов. У них было другое название, не такое, как у остальных видов света. Фосфен. Что-то связанное с обменом кислорода в глазных яблоках. Почему он вспоминает случайные вещи, такие, как это, к примеру? Снова медитация. Нет, он слишком сонный, чтобы сконцентрироваться. Да и что случится, если он заснет? Он будет на ногах сразу, как откроется дверь. Если ему хочется отдохнуть, может, плюнуть и выпить ту воду со снотворным? Но вдруг на сей раз они подмешали туда кое-что похуже? Можно обойтись без воды по крайней мере три дня, прежде чем возникнет угроза жизни, да и то, если не находиться на солнце и не переутомляться. Но наверняка прошло меньше времени, потому что он не испытывал особой жажды. Возможно, он восстановится быстрее, если поспит. Может быть, стоит поддаться искушению? Он плюхнулся на пол возле двери, прижавшись плечами и головой к стене, и закрыл глаза.

 

***

 

Когда Синклер проснулся снова, то почувствовал себя особенно странно, но быстро понял причину: в его левое предплечье воткнули капельницу, но с чем? Может быть, снотворное или какой-то электролит, чтобы поддержать его силы? Что бы это ни было, он выдернул иглу и отшвырнул к стойке капельницы. Как же он умудрился проспать тот момент, когда открылась дверь? Может быть, они пустили внутрь какой-нибудь усыпляющий газ? Тревожный вывод.

Он вернулся к дыре и снова помочился, это заняло долгое время. А потом швырнул туда мешки из-под капельниц, просто чтобы получить хоть какую-то разрядку. По руке текла кровь, и он прижал ткань рукава футболки к ранке от иглы. Потом потрогал лицо. Он был гладко выбрит. Должно быть, они поняли, что щетина помогала ему отсчитывать время. И теперь он должен был признать, что основательно дезориентирован. Если они пытались вывести его из равновесия, то неплохо поработали.

Но почему? Почему, почему, почему? Для чего все это? Нельзя удостоить кого-то награды и возложить на него ответственность только для того, чтобы в один прекрасный день избить и бросить в темницу без веской причины. Может быть, это было связано с его должностью посла Земли на Минбаре? Но Ратенн и другие всегда понимали, что Земле нет особого дела до его назначения. Это просто был повод убрать его с «Вавилона 5», не отвечая на вопросы прессы. Единственное, что Синклер знал наверняка — что бы ни происходило, Деленн была против этого и к тому же ослушалась прямого приказа Совета. А ведь Дженимер был так дружелюбен с ним; как могли Девятеро принять решение без его одобрения? Что, если они встретились с ним и все обсудили, сумели его переубедить? Он рассуждал, основываясь лишь на бездоказательных предположениях, чего при обычных обстоятельствах никогда себе не позволял. Нет, он всегда старался узнать все, что только можно, еще до того как это понадобится — как будто предсказывая будущее. Черт, он провел столько времени, изучая вещи просто ради знания. Кто может сказать, в какой момент тебе понадобится информация о термине «сплошной серый», усмехнулся он про себя.

Кстати, если уж говорить о предусмотрительности, он осознал, что тут есть еще кое-что, над чем стоит поразмыслить. Он ощупал стойку от капельницы. Это была длинная палка с крючком на одном конце и четырьмя маленькими колесиками на другом. Пригодится на случай нападения, если потребуется отразить удар денн’бока. Или чтобы отжать дверь, если это вообще возможно. Да, она может понадобиться. Лучше держать ее под рукой.

Он поежился и потер плечи; здесь было довольно холодно. И подумал, есть ли на Минбаре такая широта, где было бы тепло? Глобальное похолодание началось около двухсот лет назад, как он знал, но и раньше большую часть планеты покрывали ледники. Вот почему минбарцы носят так много слоев одежды. Кто бы мог подумать, что значительная часть представителей космической расы будет расхаживать в подобных мантиях? Потом он задумался, знают ли минбарцы о том, как выглядят ворлонцы на самом деле? Однажды в каюте Коша, отвернувшись всего на мгновение, он видел яркую вспышку света, когда Кош вернулся в свой скафандр из-за ширмы. И это все, что Синклер смог узнать о них. Доктор Кайл молчал о том, что увидел. Такими же загадочными были и мотивы ворлонцев. Какова их цель? Почему у него было ощущение, что Кош не такой, как Улкеш? И каковы их истинные отношения с минбарцами? Были ли они пушечным мясом ворлонцев в войне против теней или самостоятельной силой? Ответ на этот вопрос, несомненно, повлиял бы на его командование рейнджерами… и тут он опомнился. Теперь он узник, а не новый командир рейнджеров. Забавно, как легко он об этом позабыл.

Синклер поднялся на ноги и принялся ходить кругами, пытаясь согреться. Он стоял спиной к двери, когда услышал шаги и потом — голос:

— Ты хотела поговорить с ним — это твой шанс, — произнес кто-то на ленн’а, языке касты воинов. Синклер развернулся, схватил стойку обеими руками и замер в готовности у двери. Когда она распахнулась, его ослепил свет, ворвавшийся в камеру. Потом кто-то вошел внутрь. Деленн. И дверь тут же захлопнулась снова. Он упустил свой шанс. Отбросил стойку.

— Деленн! — воскликнул он, когда она упала в его объятия.

— Джеффри! Что они с вами сделали? Вы в порядке?

— Я в порядке, в порядке. Но что вы здесь делаете? Что мы оба здесь делаем? — тут он запнулся. — Сколько времени прошло? Как долго я здесь и почему?

— Десять дней. — Она отступила назад, высвобождаясь из его рук.

— Десять дней? — недоверчиво повторил он. — Как это возможно… сколько я пробыл без сознания? Впрочем, неважно. Деленн, что случилось? Что происходит?

— Ох, Джеффри, так много всего произошло, очень, очень много… — он услышал шелест ее платья, когда она взволнованно зашагала по камере. — Тени, Джеффри. Земля заключила союз с тенями!

— Что? — его сердце тревожно забилось.

— Десять дней назад наша крупнейшая колония была атакована и уничтожена без предупреждения. Вот так мы узнали о темном альянсе между вашим народом и тенями. Собрали Совет, как только узнали… — Она судорожно вздохнула. — Мы снова воюем, Джеффри: Минбар и Земля снова в состоянии войны.

Синклер почувствовал, как внутри него поднимается что-то незнакомое: страх.

— Война? Но ваша вера в то, что наши души переселяются… что минбарцы не убивают минбарцев…

— Это начали ваши люди, Джеффри: я… я спорила, полагая, что есть другой путь, но мой одинокий голос вряд ли мог что-то изменить. Это вопрос самосохранения. Остальные члены Совета были абсолютно единодушны. Они сказали, что мы остановились одиннадцать лет назад и не стали уничтожать Землю, а десять дней назад это стоило нам ста миллионов жизней.

— Мой бог…

— С помощью ворлонцев мы уже отразили нападение. И теперь готовы нанести наш окончательный удар по нескольким целям одновременно… земная колония на Проксиме уже уничтожена. Следующими будут «Вавилон 5», Европа, Ио, Марс и, наконец, Земля. Ворлонцы предоставили нам масс-драйверы… Ни одна цель не избежит тотального уничтожения!

— Боже мой, Деленн, нет, — слабо возразил он.

— Боюсь, что любое место, где живет хотя бы один землянин, будет уничтожено.

— Вы не можете требовать, чтобы весь народ расплачивался за действия своего правительства. Мы подозревали, что Кларк совершил переворот… как только об этом станет известно, появится оппозиция, сопротивление... Просто дайте нам шанс…

— Это больше от меня не зависит: решение Совета окончательное. И оно будет исполнено. Таковы наши традиции, Джеффри, — когда мы действуем, то становимся единым целым. И в этом наша сила. Теперь ни вы, ни я ничего не можем изменить. Человечество стало на путь разрушения, и наши действия лишь следствие этого, а не причина.

— Я не согласен с этим, должно же быть хоть что-то…

— Нет, ничего не изменить.

— Вот почему я здесь, Деленн? — в ярости спросил он. — Вот почему они бросили меня в тюрьму вместо того, чтобы убить? Из-за того, что во мне душа Валена? И это все, что вас волнует?

— За нами уже идут, — произнесла Деленн вместо ответа. Синклер оттолкнул ее в сторону, и на сей раз он был готов. Когда дверь открылась, он ударил стойкой от капельницы первого, кто вошел.

И снова Деленн принялась умолять его не сопротивляться. Но теперь его могла остановить только грубая сила: ему оставалось или сражаться, или поддаться отчаянию и страху, а этого нельзя было допустить. Он вертелся, нанося удары своим импровизированным оружием, обрушивая его на каждого, кто попадался на пути. Он знал, что его попытка совершенно бессмысленна — ему не выстоять против шести воинов вместе с Неруном, — но сдаться он был не в состоянии. Скоро все было кончено, его избили и, все еще тщетно сопротивляющегося, потащили в зал. Деленн шла за ними, продолжая протестовать.

Он знал, где все закончится, еще до того, как увидел круг из девяти столбов света, в каждом стояли закутанные в мантии серые фигуры — за исключением одного пятна, места Деленн. Оно пустовало. В стороне висел треугольник, и когда Синклер посмотрел на него, его сердце забилось где-то в горле. Это случилось снова — точно так, как он помнил, как часто видел в кошмарах. Он был одинок и беспомощен. Когда они привязали его к треугольнику, он снова начал сопротивляться, и его, наконец, обуял страх. Но Синклер снова попытался заглушить его гневом.

— Зачем вы это делаете? Что вам от меня нужно? — Серые фигуры стояли молча, но потом Ратенн откинул капюшон и шагнул к нему, остановившись в дюйме от его лица. Его бывший друг.

— Твои показания, — выплюнул он. — Ты — причина, по которой мы сдались одиннадцать лет назад, когда могли все это предотвратить, когда уже поставили вас на колени. Тогда Совет совершил величайшую ошибку, остановив войну из-за тебя. Кто еще сможет быть лучшим свидетелем?

— Свидетелем?

— Да, свидетелем, — воскликнул Ратенн, — ты будешь… как там говорят земляне? Ах, да, «последним оставшимся в живых». Последним из проклятой человеческой расы. Ты будешь наблюдать, как вымирает твой вид. А потом мы отпустим тебя, чтобы до конца своих дней ты скитался, оставаясь для всех живым напоминанием о том, какова цена за союз с тенями. Смотри же. — Он взмахнул рукой, и в центре комнаты Синклер увидел свою станцию, «Вавилон 5», которая вращалась вокруг Эпсилона 3 в молчаливом неведении.

— Не делайте этого! Есть же лучший выход! Вам просто надо его найти! Вы хотите, чтобы я умолял вас? Я молю. Одумайтесь! Во имя Бога, во имя Валена, нет… — Фигура, державшая посох с трилюминарием, шагнула вперед. И в это мгновение флот ворлонских и минбарских кораблей вылетел из зоны перехода, расстреливая станцию.

— НЕТ! — воскликнул он в ужасе, узнав в происходящем видение, когда-то показанное ему леди Ладирой. «Вавилон 5» взорвался, рассыпавшись на миллионы осколков. Он отвернулся, но только для того, чтобы увидеть, как Ио, Европа, Марс и потом Земля, подряд…

— НЕТ! Нет, нет, нет! — он повис на своих путах, свесив голову на грудь, ошеломленный тем, что случилось. Немыслимо, немыслимо. Кто-то отвязал его, и он упал на колени, содрогаясь от рыданий. — Боже мой, о, боже мой, — шептал он. В зале стало очень тихо.

А потом зажегся свет. Иллюзия зала Серого Совета исчезла.

— Вот и все, — произнес Ратенн, протягивая ему руку, чтобы помочь встать. Синклер остался на коленях, озираясь в полном непонимании. Другие откинули свои капюшоны, некоторые и вовсе сбросили фальшивые мантии сатай. Он увидел Дженимера, Турвала, Дурхана, Венака, своего помощника из посольства, и четырех рейнджеров-минбарцев, которых он встретил четыре дня назад вместе с Деленн и Неруном.

— Что? Что за чертовщина тут происходит? — прорычал Синклер.

— Это Мора’Дум, — ответил Турвал, — Испытание ужасом. Каждый рейнджер проходит через это, хотя большинству не требуются столь сложные сценарии. Мы знали, что от вас будет очень трудно добиться нужной реакции. Вы воин и весьма храбрый человек.

— Теперь, когда вы прошли и пережили ужас, вы сможете использовать его, когда будет нужно, — сказал Дурхан. Синклер в ярости вскочил на ноги и повернулся к Деленн.

— Вы лгали мне! Как вы могли так поступить со мной? Как все вы могли так поступить?

— Это не было ложью, и ваши эмоции были настоящими. Мы действовали так только для того, чтобы вызвать нужную реакцию, — сказала она как ни в чем ни бывало.

— Значит, ничего этого не было? Для вас это только игра?

— Ох, нет, не игра, Джеффри, или, я бы сказала, Анла’шок На. Это было испытание. И, уверяю вас, оно было крайне болезненным для всех, потому что мы вынуждены были играть свои роли все эти два дня.

— Два дня? Не десять?

— Приношу свои извинения, — вмешался Нерун, — за все повреждения, которые мои люди и я нанесли вам. Иначе бы вы не поверили нам.

— Вы извиняетесь?

— Мы пытались не наносить серьезных повреждений. Вот почему нам пришлось ввести наркотик, чтобы вырубить вас при нашей первой встрече.

— Так это тоже было понарошку… и то, что я видел недавно…

— Всего лишь компьютерный симулятор, — заверил его Ратенн. — Хотя рейнджеры докладывают о том, что на Марсе некогда были спрятаны корабли теней, у нас нет причин полагать, что ваш народ мог заключить с ними альянс.

— Ложь! Все это было ложью! Только два дня, вы сказали? Что ж, эти два дня превратились для меня в сущий ад!

— Да. И в этом цель испытания, — повторил Турвал. — Говорят, Вален учредил Мора'Дум после окончания войны, чтобы новобранцы, вступившие в ряды рейнджеров в мирное время, могли ощутить основную ослабляющую эмоцию. Без этого рейнджер не будет готов к встрече с ней в реальной жизни, в тот момент, когда он не должен позволить себе поддаться страху.

— У касты воинов есть похожий тренинг, — объяснил Нерун. — Это и… наша личная история — причины, по которым меня попросили принять участие в вашем испытании.

— Не могу поверить, — Синклер окинул взглядом помещение, — что вы, кого я считал своими друзьями, могли так поступить со мной!

— Да, это типичный и неверный ответ. Напротив, было бы жестоко позволять совершенно незнакомым людям стать свидетелями вашей слабости. В конце концов, мы собираемся доверить вам наши жизни и жизни Анла’шок, — ответил Турвал.

— Вы сохраняли силу и самообладание до последнего, — заверил его Нерун. — Мне было крайне неловко наблюдать за всем этим. Воистину вы достойны называться воином.

— Я… я так зол, что даже не знаю, что сказать, — ответил Синклер, хлопнув кулаком по левой ладони.

— Это можно понять. Но, Джеффри, неужели вы не понимаете, что мы это сделали ради вас? — умоляюще спросила Деленн.

— Ради меня? Ради меня? Мне кажется… Но… Да, — медленно признал он, с неохотой. — Да, полагаю, что могу понять. Но разве обязательно было устраивать такое? Обязательно было заставлять меня наблюдать за гибелью человечества… снова?

— Вы — тот, кто может ответить на этот вопрос, Первый Рейнджер, — мягко произнес Ратенн. — Мы можем только предполагать. Могло бы что-нибудь еще вызвать у вас такой сильный страх?

Несмотря на кипящий в нем гнев, Синклер задумался.

— Нет, полагаю, что нет, — признал он. Сложно было чувствовать себя более измотанным физически и эмоционально, испытывать еще большую безнадежность, но он все-таки сумел сохранить самообладание. Сейчас у него уже были силы, и он мог принять свое заключение как некоторое неудобство. Но он все еще не был способен говорить о важном или действовать. Даже в Битве на Рубеже у него была возможность дать отпор, взять реванш. Так странно осознавать теперь, что это был не худший момент его жизни. Но все-таки в глубине души он чувствовал облегчение — оттого, что знал это. Может быть, они и впрямь оказали ему услугу. Стоил ли этот ужасный ритуал такого результата?

— Мне бы хотелось побыть одному, — тихо сказал Синклер, и его гнев угас. — Где мы находимся?

— В тренировочном лагере рейнджеров.

Он медленно покачал головой: да, это логично. Вздохнув, расправил плечи и пошел к двери, отыскивая путь наружу в вечернем свете. Он бродил по лагерю, пока не остановился возле Часовни. Вошел под крышу колоннады, остановился у ног статуи Валена. Сел на скамейку возле нее. Изваяние как будто ласково глядело на него в лиловом свете.

Испытание ужасом. В самом деле, блестящая идея, если относиться к этому бесстрастно. Было ли хоть что-нибудь, о чем не подумал этот воин-жрец? Был ли он сумасшедшим, или гением, или, может быть, и тем, и другим? И теперь минбарцы хотели, чтобы он занял пост Первого Рейнджера и в конечном счете стал вторым Энтил’За. Были все эти легенды о «минбарской душе» бессмыслицей, или они и впрямь что-то разглядели в нем самом? Он размышлял, опустив глаза, толком никуда не глядя. Когда он снова поднял их на статую, чтобы рассмотреть угловатые линии лица, его мысли обратились к другому. Сможет ли он делать такое с другими? Сможет ли он подвергать других мужчин и женщин тому, через что прошел сам? Определенно, он мог приказать им сражаться и даже умереть; он уже делал это, когда служил в Вооруженных Силах Земли, хотя всегда старался найти другой выход. Но это! Это было хуже, чем смерть. Это потрясло его до глубины души, и он даже примерно не догадывался, как долго это длилось, пока все не закончилось. Мог ли он подвергнуть такому других? Таковы были традиции рейнджеров, и за тысячу лет до него минбарцы бились над вопросом, пока не нашли однозначный ответ. Предполагалось, что и он тоже его найдет. В конце концов.

Он услышал слабый шелест ткани и отвел взгляд от статуи Валена. Рядом стояла Деленн. Было все еще странно видеть ее с волосами. Каково это — быть наполовину собой, а наполовину — кем-то еще? Он подумал, что вряд ли узнает, — слишком деликатный вопрос, чтобы задавать его.

— Завтра я возвращаюсь на «Вавилон 5», — сказала она. — Но у нас еще есть ночь. Может быть, вы присоединитесь ко мне за чашкой чая? Сейчас сезон ли’люта, и у меня есть пачка листьев из первого урожая.

Синклер вымученно улыбнулся краешком рта.

— Да, — сказал он, поднимаясь на ноги и протягивая ей руку, — да, не откажусь.

И, бросив последний взгляд на Валена, последовал за ней в город.


End file.
